kumbang
by nanas manis
Summary: musim panas— merupakan waktu yang tepat, untuk bersenang-senang di bawah terik matahari. #Siblingisasi


**Semua karakter milik: Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc  
**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_.**

 **#Siblingisasi**

 ** _Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!_**

 ** _Warning:_ Alur kecepatan, ****Gaje,** ** _Typo?_**

* * *

Musim panas— merupakan waktu yang tepat, untuk bersenang-senang di bawah terik matahari. Bagi Len sendiri, musim ini bisa ia gunakan untuk mencari kumbang-kumbang besar, yang tubuh hitamnya mengilap terkena cahaya.

Maka, hutan dekat rumah, menjadi destinasi utama dalam menghabiskan liburan sejak hari terakhir sekolah. Jauh-jauh hari, ia telah memikirkan dan menulis daftar hal-hal apa saja yang akan dia lakukan di sana. Tentu, menangkap serangga cantik tetap nomor satu.

Sehari sebelum libur— tepatnya ketika malam hari, ia asyik lalu-lalang dari kamar ke gudang di samping kiri rumah (tempatnya terpisah). Rin— saudara kembar perempuannya, tahu betul rencana Len tersebut. Jadi dia asal nimbrung, serta merecoki barang-barang keperluan saudara laki-lakinya (agar tidak lupa, katanya).

Barang-barang seperti tongkat jaring, topi, segulung tali tambang (Len tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus membawa ini; namun Rin kekeuh minta dibawa saja), dua pasang sepatu bot, toples yang tutupnya sudah dibubuhkan lubang-lubang kecil, juga tak lupa, masing-masing mengantongi jas hujan— mereka takut, jika tiba-tiba basah kuyup dan kedinginan.

Kini, dua orang anak kecil dengan penampilan bak pinang dibelah dua, tengah berdiri gagah di depan rimbunnya hutan hijau, dengan senyum lebar merekah. Kesenangan mereka bermula dari sini, sampai minggu-minggu selanjutnya. Tidak ada penyesalan, kecuali rasa bahagia yang dipicu oleh hormon adrenalin.

Rin menoleh ke samping kanan, "Len, sudah siap berpetualang?"

"Enggak perlu ditanya kamu sudah tahu, kan?" Len tersenyum, "Sudah pasti jawabannya iya, dong!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo jalan! Para kumbang enggan menunggu lama ...!"

Langkah gadis kecil itu, langsung cepat masuk ke hutan. Pita putih di atas kepala, juga kaus krem polos ikut bergerak kesana-kemari— mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya yang girang. Sedangkan saudara laki-lakinya kesulitan menyusul. Maklum, ia bertugas membawa barang-barang, karena Rin ngotot berkata bahwa perempuan jangan bawa barang.

Mereka perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak di antara deretan pohon lebat. Wajah kagum tak mampu disembunyikan (ini kali pertama, mereka disetujui oleh orang tua untuk jalan-jalan ke hutan). Suara gemerisik angin serta jangkrik, jadi _soundtrack_ perjalanan mereka— macam lagu-lagu pengiring waktu Dora si Penjelajah menapaki hutan.

Sehabis beberapa saat berjalan, mereka tak kunjung juga menemukan keberadaan kumbang besar, bahkan tanduknya sekali pun. Len telah berkali-kali menoleh ke kanan-kiri— menekuri tiap lubang-lubang kecil di batang pohon; apakah di sana ada serangga yang dicari-cari. Namun sayang, nihil— tak membuahkan hasil.

Len hampir saja putus asa; jika saja Rin tidak secara kontan memekik nyaring bahwa ia melihat kumbang, sambil menarik paksa lengan kirinya. Kasihan, Len belum mengantisipasi gerakan tiba-tiba tadi. Jadi, barang-barang yang dibawa jatuh berserakan— kecuali dua tongkat jaring yang ia genggam di tangan kanan, serta gulungan tali tambang yang tersangkut di celana pendeknya.

"Itu di sana! Di arah jarum jam dua, Len!" Seru Rin dengan langkah tak sabar, "Pohonnya lebat, lagi!"

"Tenang dulu, Rin! Aku capek ...!"

"Tidak bisa! Nanti kumbangnya pergi!"

Napas Len memburu, kakinya sudah tak terhitung berapa kali tersandung batu atau pun akar pohon, dan terik matahari mempercepat proses eksresi hingga bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan.

"Tu-tunggulah, Rin ...!" Cicit Len kewalahan.

* * *

Lalu, setelah adegan lari yang penuh dramatis, mereka berhenti di depan pohon besar nan rindang. Omong-omong, Len nyaris menangis tadi, kala ia jatuh akibat tersangkut akar pohon dan malah ditarik paksa oleh Rin. Saudaranya memang jadi mirip orang _barbar,_ jika terlalu bersemangat. Untung Len anak yang kuat— walau sempat berkaca-kaca matanya, waktu menahan sakit dan tidak teriak histeris, saat darah segar keluar dari lutut kaki.

Alhasil, Len menatap nanar pada kedua lututnya. Sementara itu, tangan mungil Rin sibuk meraba-raba lubang-lubang yang ada di pohon. Ketika jarinya menyentuh kulit licin kumbang, ia segera menariknya serta melompat girang.

Yah, setidaknya, agenda hari pertama liburan mereka tercapai. Walaupun si empunya daftar, tengah bermuka cemberut akibat perlakuan saudara perempuannya.

"Rin, kau jahat!" Sungut Len sebal. Tangannya sibuk menyapu luka di lutut dengan kain bajunya.

"Aku tidak peduli," timpal Rin seraya menjulurkan lidah. "Yang penting dapat kumbang! Oh yah, toplesnya mana?"

"Jatuh karenamu," jawab Len sambil membuang wajah.

"APA?!"

* * *

 **Aku kehabisan judul :(**

 **Ada saran?**


End file.
